


starstruck

by lem0n_b0y



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-08-29 20:13:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 22,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16750798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lem0n_b0y/pseuds/lem0n_b0y
Summary: teachers pet aupunk kid aucisgirl auhighschool aujust a random craquria fic, read to find out what's poppin





	1. Chapter 1

beep beep beep 

The sounds of an alarm fill Briannas ears, slowly crawling out of her slumber. It was Tuesday. The three day weekend was boring for Ms. Brianna Cracker, she never liked being away from school while most of her classmates BEGGED for a break. That wasn't how Brianna worked. Staying in school kept her happy, she's a very intelligent lady afterall. She could maintain seeing her friends, learning, and just having time to be by herself in study hall within 7 hours of the day which didn't seem enough for her. Evening going the extra mile of being an after school tutor on Tuesdays and Thursday's, but also being in Battle of the Books on Fridays, Brianna couldn't get enough. Many of kids at school had a nickname for her which didn't bother her at all; teachers pet.

As the alarm seemingly got louder, the teachers pet finally rolled herself on the side of the bed that hosted a bedside table, which held the clock. In the dark room, the red numbers glowing on the clock assaulted her eyes. 5:30am. She woke up at 5:30 every morning. Her friends always questioned why she was an early bird, and her response wasn't the average "early bird catches the worm." She would bring up how some studies say students who wake up earlier than needed would have a less stressful school day, considering they would be more awake in their classes. One of the other added bonuses for waking up when the rooster crows was seeing the sunrise. With the alarm no longer ringing in her ears, Brianna sits up in her bed to get herself awake. Her eyes still adjusting to the dark room, she looks over to the thin curtain covering her window. The color she could see through the curtain was a grey blue, the sun has yet to fill her room with the familiar orange tint. 

Slowly getting herself out of her warm nest of blankets, she stretches her body out. "Good morning Angel." Brianna looks to her feet to see her cat rubbing lovingly against her legs. She has had Angel for 3 years now and loves her to death. With the sound of loud purring filling her ears, the young blonde walks over to get closet to pick out her outfit for the day. Her wardrobe consisted of dresses in different shades of pink. Everything she owned had some form of pink, her phone, her blankets, the walls of her room, and even Angels collar. Pink was her middle name. Her friends were all almost the same way, except for her good friend Blair. Blair was basically get sister, she tells her every little secret and story. The bond they had created was so tightly knit, even Brianna was suprised that the two adopted another friend into their chosen family, Kameron. Kameron was quiet when they first met, and barely spoke to either of them, but after much force they had cracked the shy girl who was now one of the most witty people that the two girls had met. 

After much searching, Brianna decided on a pink dress that seemed childish in looks as said by Blair, but Brianna didn't care. The white buttons that held the straps over her fair shoulders indeared her. Twirling in her dress, she looks into her mirror, smoothing down every fold or slight wrinkle until she deemed the dress was perfect. The orange finally flooded into the room as she sat on the side of her bed, slipping into white knee high socks. With one shoe on, Brianna decides to check her phone and to see wake up texts to her two best friends. Since she woke up so early, she would always text them at 6:15 for them to get up. As shoe number two coming on, she can hear her mom's door open from downstairs. Her life worked almost as clock work. 

Standing up and looking down at her cat, fast asleep in front of her door, Brianna smiles. "You behave while I'm at school, you fat baby." She steps over the large cat and exits her room. 

Her shoes clacking against the hardwood flooring of the kitchen, she grabs an apple for breakfast. Her mother sits at the counter, sipping some coffee. "Morning sweetheart." She mumbles in a sleepy tone as she sips her coffee. Brianna smiles, taking a seat on at the dinner table. "Ready for work today?" "As ready as I'll ever be. Do you have tutoring today?" Her sleepy mother says, looking through the morning paper. Brianna nods as she bites into her apple.  

Her mother loved how studius she was, it meant she was never going to be in trouble. Brianna had not been grounded once. The clock on the wall showing the time 6:30, Brianna stood up, walking to the side of the couch. Grabbing her bag she opens the front door. "Gotta go wait for the Barbies, love you!" Before she could even hear a response from her mom, she's walking to school. Brianna didn't live far from the school at all, which she liked. The cool morning breeze plus having nobody pestering her was nice. Her school started at 7:25 but with her being an early bird, she would sit under a tree until the two besties would show up. During her time alone under the tree, she would write. She loved writing poetry the most. Seeing the large tree she has come to love over the last four years, a smile creeps onto her face. Passing the corner, the sign appears. 

MAYWOOD HIGH her favorite place to be. Crossing the street, she makes her way to her cozy spot that she had made hers since her freshman year. It was where she met Blair, and then eventually Kameron. The tree kept all of their secrets and stories, dumb shenanigans and crushes over dumb boys. The thought of graduating scared her a little, she'd leave behind so much that she wanted to keep for many years to come. Sitting on the root she had picked many years ago, she pulls out her journal, scribbling down the thoughts that were going through her active mind. The thoughts of leaving the best years of her life, leaving her friends, and the teachers. It scared her shit less. But the worries drowned away as she sees one of her friends walk up, Blair. 

Wearing a blue dress and cute blue heels, she wears a pearly white smile on her face. "Morning early bird!" She says in a living fashion taking a seat next to her good friend. 

"Morning Ms. Clair, how was your break? Go to any parties?" Brianna nudged her arm in a reading fashion. Blair wasn't much like Brianna, she was much more rebellious. She had snuck out to a party once but said at Briannas house, and the lie worked. Brianna didn't mind being a scapegoat, as long as it kept Blair happy. "I actually didn't party this weekend, but me and James went on another dateee." She practically beemed with happiness. James was a boy that Blair had her eyes on since middle school, and when he finally made his move on her, she was swooned. Brianna had only dated one boy at school, which didn't end great for her. He was on the track team, the main reason why she even liked him was his long legs. But that was 10th grade, and she hasn't dated since. More kids arrived at the school. They all started to clump into their own groups, which Kameron always compared to peguins. 

But one kid in particular caught Briannas eye. Stepping out of a white mini van was a black haired beauty she recognized from her classes. With a red top on that she knew she'd get dressed coded for, paired with black skinny jeans, Brianna couldn't take her eyes off of her. Almost every morning, she would peak away from her journal to see her walk into the school. What was different today was her haircut. The girl normally had long black hair that came to her mid back but the new cut was drastic. She now sported a shaggy black mullet mohawk that just complemented her style even more than before. Blair nudged Brianna back into reality by hitting her with her own journal. "Not this again! Earth to Cracker?!" Blair huffed as her friend finally broke her gaze. "Sorry sorry! She has a new haircut, I was just looking-" Her sentence was cut off by Blair. "You always check her out and for what? You have no chance with her, she probably has a boyfriend- or girlfriend! She has been nothing but snarky to you in class." Blair was right about the snarkiness, but that was what made Brianna want to go after her. Kameron walks up to the two girls and sees the look on Blair's face, which pretty much says everything. "So apparently Aquafina was early today? What is she wearing today, a ripped up  Metallica shirt with a raincoat?" Blair chuckled to the brunettes joke but the only reaction Brianna have was an eyeroll. Her friends didn't approve of the on going crush that she had fabricated, considering that they worried if the girl got a hold of their good friend that she would become one of them. "I'm telling you Cracker, she's fucking weird. Pretty, but weird."   

The bell rings for the kids to all head to class and so they did. The three parted ways until lunch and Brianna walked alone to her English class. The hallways filled with chatter and yelling. Plenty of kids were vaping through the halls which Brianna thought was pointless. She came to her locker and put away all of her things except her phone and her English textbook. Walking only a few feet from her locker, shes greeted with her teachers face, Mrs. Del Rio. Nobody really liked her class or as a teacher, since she had harsh rules. Since Brianna was a "teachers pet" the rules weren't applied to her unless a dean was in the room. 

"Good morning Ms.Cracke- I swear that will never be normal to me." Mrs. Rio smiled to Brianna entering her classroom. On the board had big lettering saying "MACBETH ACT 2 TEST"  and from the feeling in the room, all the students were upset. Brianna scans to find her seat and of course, her eyes wander to the girl in the back of the room. With her messy head of hair and  her eccentric earrings, Brianna had to shake her self away from starring at the raven haired girl. With everyone in class and the ball ringing to shut all doors, Ms. Del Rio stands in the front of the class and begins her lecture of today's plans.   

"We have a test today as you may already know from the board, if any of you bothered looking up from your phones. I don't want to hear any "can we push it back til thursday" because no, I warned you all before the weekend that we would have a test. Now, Ms. Cracker could you help pass out the answer sheets and Ms. Act, you pass out the actual tests." 

While Ms. Rio calls most students by their last name, she didn't with Aquaria. The sheets had a first name and their last initial. Brianna had no clue what her last name could be and why Ms. Rio doesn't use it. She lays the paper onto the Aquarias desk, only to have her flick it off of her desk. The action made her raise a brow, but being the good student she is, Brianna kneeled down and picked it up and handed it back to her. The response to the paper the second time was only an eye roll. It didn't scare Brianna any, she took her seat back in the front of the class, beginning her test on Macbeth.

Finishing first as always, she placed her test onto Ms. Rios desk. The older woman looks up from her computer and smiles, lipping to her "do you want to help grade?" As always, it was a nod of a yes. Brianna sits at her desk, looking on her phone, waiting for more students to finish for her to start grading. She enjoyed the power she was given by teachers, the ability to play on her phone quietly before she could just sit back and mark red x's on papers. Something about grading was calming for her.

After about half of the class had turned in their papers, she takes her seat next to Ms. Rio and starts grading away. A, B, C, A, D, D, the grades flow past as quick as time. She is then handed Aquarias paper. She had guessed on every question and failed miserably. Brianna looks up from her papers to see Aquaria writing in a notebook, very concentrated on whatever it could be. Her eyebrows furrow together before pouting her lips, erasing whatever mistake she had made. Everything she did had Brianna in a trance. Looking back down at the paper, she frowned, putting an F on her paper.

The whole class had turned in their papers and all have been graded. With the grades put into the grade book already, Ms. Rio told Brianna to go ahead and pass the papers back. Some faces were releaved when seeing their grades, others are crushed at the letter they see before them. Courtney smiled at her paper, glad that she had passed the test. Brianna dreaded giving the paper to Aquaria. The test given would be a huge chunk of the second nine weeks grade, knowing this would drop her grade made Briannas stomach twist. She didn't want her to fail the nine weeks, it would really hurt her track to graduate. Taking a deep breath she places the paper onto Aquarias notebook. She turns the sheet of paper over, and to Briannas suprise, she was unbothered. She moved the paper away from her notebook and kept writing and writing away. "If you ever need tutoring for this stuff, just let me know okay?" Briannas voice squeaks out like a timid mouse talking to a lion. She wasn't afraid of her in all honesty, just shy. The raven haired girl lifts her head up to face Brianna. With a blank expression in her face, she speaks in a monotone voice. "I don't need your help."

Brianna bites her lip, walking back to her desk. The words linger in her head I don't need your help. Brianna didn't care, she was going to help Aquaria.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brianna trying to help Aquaria

"Bri, I'm telling you that you need to get over this crush. There are plenty of other boys and girls for you to go after." Kameron points her fork at the blonde girl who is fiddling with the carrots on her lunch tray. Her friends really didn't like the idea of her infatuation with what seemed to be a rude and blunt girl. She payed their comments and ridicule no mind. She is an adult, she could make her own decisions of what crush to go after, and her mind was set. Since the beginning of 11th grade, she had set her eyes on the seemingly punk girl with weird style.

Blair looks at the oldest girl who looked at her carrots in a disgruntled manner. "Cracker jack I promise we aren't trying to be so hard on you about this." Placing a hand on top of hers. "Speak for yourself." Kameron muttered before being hit softly by Blair. "I'm kidding! We just want the best for you."

Lifting her head up, Brianna finally speaks up. "I know I have a chance, and I know she can't actually be a cunt like you two think she is." Blair's eyes open a little wider at the confident speaking Brianna. "But what if she IS a cunt-" before Kameron could finish her sentence, Brianna picks her tray to throw it away. Passing by Aquarias table which sat 4 other girls, she looks over to the shining star of the group just to be given the cold shoulder of a glare.

The two barbies follow behind, trying to apologise for making her upset but they were greeted with an empty silence on the way to science. Brianna wasn't upset with Aquaria giving her a dirty look, she was upset that her friends had no faith in her choices to follow the quest to the unfavorited girls heart. 

Shaking the feeling in the back of her head, she walks into Ms. Brown's environmental science class. Walking to her seat, Brianna played on her phone to distract herself from conversation with Kameron who typically sat next to her, but today she didn't. The empty seat next to her actually made her feel better.

All the kids hurry into class, Ms. Brown on her computer to pull up a study game before they do a worksheet. A recognizable laugh followed by a voice walk past Brianna who was still focused on scrolling through her phone. They two sit in the middle of the room while the young blonde sat in the front. With the bell ringing to start class, Brianna looks up and looks around the open room. Aquaria sat next to her friend Dee, whom was nicknamed Detox. She was just as punk as Aquaria but favoring to bright neon colors which showed by her apparel.

"Goooood afternoon my starshines!" Ms. Brown stands at the front of the class, a smile painted on her face. "Everyone get a computer from the cart so we can get this show on the road!" All of the kids shuffle to get the computers from the big black cart in the back of the room.

As class starts off slow, they all log in to do the study game to refresh their memory on the material. Chuckles come from the middle of the room as Detox makes jokes to cause Aquaria to laugh. Brianna turns around in her chair to glance back at the goofs. Aquaria covered her mouth as she laughed quietly, only her squinted eyes peared over her hands. The sight made the blondes lips curl into a small smile as she turned back to her own computer.

With worksheets passed out by the one and only teachers pet, Brianna gets straight to work. Aquaria doesn't bother looking over the sheet in front of her as usual but this time. The class fills with chatter, some conversations about the work and some about the weekend. Trying to focus on her work to get it done quickly was a difficult task when she can hear Aquaria gush over a new album she listened to over the break. "It's honestly a great road trip album! We should road trip and just jam out the whole time!" Aquaria chirps out in an excited voice, hoping Detox would take to the idea. The happy sound of her voice put a damper on Brianna finishing her worksheet first.

Sounds of plans to go on a road trip being made by the two in the middle while Kamerons laughter can be heard from the other side of the room, Brianna fills in one last question. She looks up from her paper, searching around the room aimlessly before seeing Aquarias blank paper. Her body turned around to face Adore, who was also one of her friends, and Adore looking at her phone, nodding along to road trip plans, now was her time to help Aquaria. With her name not yet on her paper, Brianna writes a note that says "put your name down ♡ ". She walks quickly past Aquarias table, swapping the page of answers with the blank sheet. Walking back to her own desk after pretending to sharpen a pencil at the back of the room, (which was a lie, considering she used mechanical pencils), Brianna redos the worksheet even quicker. Her hand writing being messy, she knew she wouldn't get caught by Ms. Brown for Aquaria "coping".

Putting the paper on Ms. Brown's desk, she smiles at the woman who is busy typing away on her laptop. Turning back around to walk to her table, Aquaria had finally seen the fully finished paper and looked at it slack jawed. "Dee! Did you do my work?" She questioned the colorful girl who had payed no attention. "Why would I do your work if I don't even do my own?" Detox responded not looking up from her phone. The raven haired girl looked around the room wondering who could've done it. Aquaria standing to her feet, she walks over to Ms. Brown's desk, placing her paper down. Unlike when Brianna turned in her paper, Ms. Brown looked up at the girl in front of her. "You did your work today? Someone must be in a good mood! Good job Aquaria!" A smile finds it way into her face as she walks back to Detox who was copying off of a boy in class.

The bell rings to dismiss and they all gather their bookbags, heading out of the room. Brianna found herself behind Aquaria and Detox, walking with linked arms. Quickly passing by them, Brianna mutters, "You're welcome." Before walking in front of the two.

Aquaria being caught off guard watches the blonde walk away, her eyes drifting to her short cut dress that showed just a bit of fair upper thigh. Her dress in all honesty made her ass look, cute. 

"Teachers pet has a cute ass." Aquaria says, her cheeks tingling with blood. The blonde had disappeared into the hallways. Detox huffed and stomped her foot at the comment. "Okay but my ass is WAY better and you know it."


	3. Chapter 3

The school day had finally come to an end, and Aquaria was glad for it. If she had it her way she would've dropped out 10th grade. School had never been her cup of tea, so having a mom who made sure she went was a pester. Now, her mom did want the best for her since her teenage years were filled with angst, much like young Aquaria; she didn't want her making the same mistakes that she had once made.

The car ride home was quiet. Aquaria fiddled with her phone while her mother focused on the after school traffic as all the schools slowly let out. Cars after cars drive past like ants on their way to a sugar cube.

Making their way to the house, Aquaria takes an ear bud from her ear while she walks to the front door. "Home sweet home!" Her mother chimes as she places groceries on the counter. Aquaria had flopped herself onto the faux leather couch, fixated into her phone.

"So my favorite daughter-" before her sentence was finished, Aquaria cut her off. "I'm your only daughter!" She calls to the kitchen.

"Well still, how was your day? Did Dee like the new haircut?" She questioned, throwing a snack sized bag of goldfish to the young girl on the couch. Startled by the landing of a bag on her lap, she sits up. "Of course, she loved it!" 

She had been dying to get a new haircut, she hated having such basic hair. Every since she was going she knew she wanted to look different than everyone. So that she did, once she had started high school she started being who she wanted to be 100%. Aquaria goes on to talk about how a girl in class who did her worksheet for her. "-and then I turned around and my paper had answers on it and a note on it. Why would she even do that?" Aquaria huffed, typing away on her phone. Her mom sat down at the counter, opening her own bag of goldfish. "Maybe she likes you Aqua? I mean that's not how I hit on girls but if she's helping you pass the class.."

No. There was no way that little miss teachers pet liked her. She doesn't even know her. She knows of her. The blonde that had helped her today was a preppy barbie that hung out with other barbies. She knew that she was a straight A student that stayed after school just to do more school work, which Aquaria couldn't wrap her head around. How could someone want to stay for more than 7 hours of hell a day?

Aquaria shakes her head at her mother's suggestion. "No way. She has no reason to like me, I'm definitely not her type. I've seen her past boyfriend." He was sporty and tall, which was the opposite of Aquaria. Shes short and no where near sporty. Brianna wasn't Aquarias type either quite frankly, preppy blondes didn't fit into her girlfriend material quota.

Her mother persisted on the idea that maybe that could be the reason behind the act of kindness. "Her type for girls could be punk sweetie.." The older woman's voice trails off as she scrolls through her own phone. Aquaria rolls her eyes at the concept, continuing her texting with Detox. "Hey, can Detox come over?" She turns to face her mother, giving her puppy dog eyes. Her and Detox wanted to plan more of the road trip, they wanted to take during spring break. Looking up from her phone, her mom places a finger on her chin. "I guess so, but you two better not be up to something. I'm tired of grounding you for smoking pot after I keep telling you not to. At least open a window kid!" She laughs at her comment.

Aquaria thanks her mom as she runs upstairs to clean up her room. The door was fittingly painted black and covered it in random stickers meant for car bumpers. The room inside matches the outside, black walls that had posters of bands nobody has heard of. With black light christmas lights hanging an over her bed, she turns on the actual light while she picks up dirty clothes. 

Aquarias mom likes Detox, they had been friends since freshman year, so her coming over was a frequent event. They pretty much hung out every single day, whether at her house or Detoxs. With her room just about clean, Aquaria heads back downstairs to wait for her friend while she eats a cheese stick. 

With her mom still downstairs, trying to figure out what's for dinner, Aquaria gets a text from Detox. 

"so according to betty, teachers pet was talking about how she likes your haircut to one of the barbies"  
"also im otw"

"which barbie?"

"the blonde, blair i think? but maybe teachers pet is crushing"

A groan comes from Aquaria as she puts her phone on the counter. Her mother raised her brow at the young girl. "What's the matter Aqua?" 

"Detox just told me that Betty hear that the girl who did my worksheet today was talking about how she liked my hair cut. Why would she be talking about me?" Laying her head on the cold marble counter, she's greeted with a reassuring back rub. "She probably just thinks you look cool, but so do I." The doorbell rings which means Detox has arrived. Staying slumped on the counter, the older woman opens the door, inviting Detox in. "Hi Ms. Sharon!!" She chimes, walking over to the slumped Aquaria. "What's up with Aquafina?" 

"Something about a girl liking her haircut." Sharon responds to the bright girl who has taken a seat next to her friend. Aquaria lifts her head up and turns to face her mom. "It's not just that! What if she likes me!? I can't have miss perfect liking me!" She whines, laying her head back down on the cold counter. If Brianna kept talking about Aquaria like that, her reputation would be ruined it seemed. A bad girl attracting a good girl? That would look back on her part to the friend group she had built. Detox rolled her eyes. "Okay but she does have a nice ass." A smile curled onto her lips but Aquaria wasn't amused. 

What was she going to do, treat her like a cunt until she backed off? Shaking her head before rubbing her face, she stands to her feet. "Come on let's go upstairs." 

They find their way into the dark walled room and Aquaria lays face down into her bed. She had to get the teachers pet to stop liking her. She didn't know why she wanted to stop but she did. Detox, pulling out a glass pipe from her bag, hands it to Aquaria. "You need to chill right now." And that was for sure. Aquaria sits up and cracks her window like her mother had suggested. Opening a drawer in her room, she pulls out a bag of green nuggets. She sits on the window seal and starts breaking up one of the buds before stuffing it into the pipe. "Like how much more cunty do I need to be for her to dislike me?" She had been rambling the whole time about the blondes determination to be nice.

"Have you considered just letting it happen? She did your worksheet for you, she could end up helping you pass English too. Maybe just keep being a mystery and get something out of it." She nodded along to Detoxs words of advice as she inhaled smoke, handing the pipe to her companion. "That actually doesn't sound like a half bad idea.." 

It was settled, Aquaria would just do what she did best. Nothing. And maybe get something out of the whole sticky situation. "I mean what's the worst that could happen?"

"You could accidentally catch feelings back? That's what happens when people help other people like that. Happened with Violet and Katya right? Violet tutored her for awhile and she eventually got a crush on her." The chances of the plan working on Aquarias favor was 50/50 so she decided to go through with it.

"That won't happen, trust me."


	4. Chapter 4

P.E was always Briannas least favorite class. To her, it served no purpose; it was a class that was built most for boys by chosing sports that lean to cater to them, not the girls. But of course it was a requirement for graduating to take one P.E course and pass. Brianna had held off til senior year to take the course much like the rest of the girls. So luckily for her, the class had mostly seniors that she knew. Just recently, Aquaria had been transfered into her period of P.E due to a small fight breaking out that included her. This gave her more chances to some how "impress" Aquaria, and prove that she isn't just a teacher's pet. 

Another thing Brianna didn't like was changing in front of people. When the time came to dress out, she often stood in the corner to get dress. It was nothing about not liking her body, quite frankly, she liked her body. The main worry was seeing other girls change. She didn't want to be the wandering eyes that all straight girls fear in the locker room. She avoided this issue all together by keeping to her corner.

The coach came into the room and told the girls to meet in the gym when they were done changing. Brianna walked behind the lockers to slip through without anyone bothering her. Making her way into the gym that stunk of wax and sweat, she stretches her body out so she wouldn't be sore the next day. 

Aquaria sat about a bleacher down from Brianna, she was chatting with Adore about the album she told Detox about yesterday. Her words begin to trail off as her eyes glance over at the girl faced away from her, stretching in compelling ways. Adores eyes joined at the same spot and she let out a slow whistle. "She's got a cute ass Aqua." She whispers to the girl who was slowly turning a soft shade of pink. The girl they had been admiring turned to the side and Aquaria shook her head. Something in her wouldn't let her look away. Something about how careful she was about stretching, or maybe the fact she had a nice body even in the P.E uniform.

Brianna could see in the corner of her eye that she was being watch but she didn't care too much about it. A smile creeped on her face that she hoped they couldn't see. At this point she wasn't even stretching, more or less putting on a show to see how red little miss Aquaria could get.

Whistle from the coach makes Brianna stand up straight to both Aquarias and Adores disappointment. As soon as Aquaria regained focuse she realized she had been in staring at the girl for a good minute. That's not what she needed to be doing, she's doesn't want to make the girl think she's interested. Well, she was interested by her body just a small bit.

The game they would play today is dodgeball, a high school classic. In Briannas case it was a high school nightmare. She wasn't very good at the game so she would get bruised up from being pelted with the red rubber balls. Still determined to make an A in the class, she suffers through the onslaught.

The class was separated into groups by being given a number and thankfully Brianna has people she knew on her team, including Trixie, who was a good friend of hers. Also on her team includes Naomi, Kim, Monet, Monique and Vixen. They all got along well, Brianna hoped that they would help insure she didn't leave looking purple and blue.

Aquarias team seems to equally match up to their strength. The team hosted herself, Adore, Phi Phi, Betty, Gia, and Raja. With an even playing field in place, the game begins. Racing to grab as many balls a possible, Briannas team gets the upper hand. Within the first few moments of playing, Gia gets hit in the arm thanks to Naomi. She sticks her tounge out before yelling "Love you girl!"

But, with a good shot to the chest, Kim exits the court to wait to be brought back in. Brianna gets a few close throws in before all she can see in a red ball coming into contact with her face, knocking her to get back. Aquaria who had made the throw covered her mouth when she sees the girl fall backwards. "Fuck!" She yells out before running across the court to see if she was okay. Briannas nose leaked with blood as she sat back up to face a very concerned Aquaria. Her messy hair clung to her forehead slightly from sweat. "Are you okay? I didn't mean to hit you." She helps the blonde up to her feet, walking her to the coach who had quickly written her a pass to the clinic. Brianna insisted she could walk on her own but Aquaria insisted even more to walk her.

The walk was quiet. The only noise they could ear were their own footsteps on the tile floor. "By the way, I'm sorry I was a bit of a cunt to you in class yesterday." Aquaria finally engaging in conversation with the bloody Brianna. 

"Its okay, I just remain positive and hope that you just have bad moods. I know your not a cunt." Brianna couldn't help but scream inside. The girl she liked was talking to her. The apology was unexpected after all but the conversation pleasant. Reaching the office of the nurse, Aquaria begins to head back to the gym. Before she goes to far she thanks Brianna for doing her worksheet. Brianna replies simply with a smile. 

As Aquaria walks back to the gym she can't help but think to herself, you better not catch feelings.

 

"Bri she probably only said sorry to make sure you didn't report her for bullying! She's snarky to you and now hits you with a dodgeball!" Kameron sighs, rubbing bridge of her nose in annoyance. Brianna held a bag of ice to her nose which had stopped bleeding, but had begun forming a bruise. "I highly doubt that's why she apologized about being a cunt, but the ball was an accident!" Blair popped a baby carot into her mouth, listening to the bickering before stepping into the conversation to make peace between the two. 

"Why not just agree the apology was fake but the ball to the face was an accident? Then we can move on to a new topic. I'm tired of hearing about Aquafina everyday."

"Well I don't like hearing about your boyfriend everyday but I never complain because we are friends that support eachother." Putting her bag of ice water down, she huffs like a pouty child before crossing her arms. Kameron shut her mouth quickly at the snappy Brianna that seemed very upset. "I gotta go to the bathroom and pour out the water in my bag. I'll see you guys around." She picks her tray up and places it in the trash. She makes her way to the bathroom nobody really went to, she wanted to be alone. On the walk there, she got more and more worked up over the fact her friends judged her choices this much. They seemed like they can't stand Aquaria. From the outside of the bathroom, Brianna hears singing. The song being sung wasn't recongnizeable, but the tone was sullum and sad. Standing in the bathroom is none other than the girl that brings so much discourse into Briannas friend group. She was fixing her messy mullet, trying to "tame" it to a manageable size. Aquaria looks to the door as see Brianna standing there, seemily listening to music that haulted. "You're a good singer, what song was that?" 

Running a hand though her hair, the raven haired girl replies. "Its a song I wrote actually.." Her voice trailed off as she walks past Brianna in the door way. "I'm actually in a band." And before she could question, the girl was gone.

Rushing to find Detox, Aquaria appears pink like earlier in P.E. "What's got you all pink?"

"Its nothing, don't worry about it."


	5. Chapter 5

The whole school was bustling with the exciting news of the annual Talent Show. The chance for the students to show off their talent and maybe win a 100 dollar check, which peaked many kids interest. It peaked Aquarias interest the most. Once she saw the flyer, she immediately ran to show all of her band members. Detox and Adore got overwhelmed with excitement but Bettys main worry is who gets the money if they win. "I was thinking we should put it into a savings so we can eventually get more equipment." Her maturity as she spoke could be heard across the hallways, Brianna perked up at the sound. "Or we could all get 25 for ourselves." Betty suggested. 

The chatter was cut short as everyone made their way to their first period. Brianna walked into Ms. Rios classroom and took her seat in the front. Being followed by Blair, she takes a seat next to her. "So do you think I should do the talent show? I mean I think I sing pretty good but what do you think?" 

Blair was good at singing. She had a very pretty voice in Briannas opinion. "Yes! You have to sign-up! !" The two smiles in glee, discussing what song she should sing. The classroom door closes and Ms. Rio took took to the front of the classroom. "Since the nine weeks is coming to an end, I have a lot of grading. Take today as a gift from me to you. Today is a makeup day. All of the worksheets we've done are up here, so grab the sheets you lost or didn't finish and do them. Change seats if you want and just please keep the noise down or I'll hand out another test." She rubbed the bridge of her nose as she walks to her desk to continue grading the piles of work. 

For Brianna and Blair, it was a good time to just talk. They never talk to each other in class so today was a good chance. Many of the other students decided the same. Adore and Courtney complained about boys, Kim and Namoi play uno, and Aquaria scribbled in her notebook.

Chatter filled the room but slowly died down as every got on their phones. With a boring and silent room, Brianna decides to make some small talk with Aquaria who sat alone, still writing viciously. Standing up and walking to the back of the room, Blair didn't even look up from her phone to see where her friend was going. 

Taking a free seat next to Aquaria who still hadn't noticed the blonde next to her, Brianna folds her hands into her lap. "Whatcha writing?" The sudden voice next to her made the dark haired girl jump a little, finally removing her pencil from the paper. She turns to face a bright eyes Brianna, who was still bruised from yesterday's accident during P.E. "I'm writing music for the talent show. Me and my band are going to sign up." She goes on to explain the genre of the band and how excited she was to finally have a chance to perform. 

Ms. Rio looks up from her papers and sees the two girls chatting about the talent show. "Aquaria, you do know you have to have AB honor role to sign up, right?" Aquaria looks to the desk in the front of the room and groans. "You've gotta be kidding me!" Ms. Rio shakes her head and gestures to the papers laid out on the table. "I recommend you get to work."

A light bulb goes off in Briannas head; she could help her get a B so she could do the talent show. Helping someone pass a class may not be a way straight to their heart but it's worth a shot. Aquaria groans once more but louder, walking to the table and collecting papers to do. She looks sad as she walks back towards Brianna. The nine weeks ends in 2 weeks and she had so much to do plus daily classwork. Her mind races to figure out what to do. 

Brianna didn't sit with her friends at lunch today, instead she sat in the library. She liked the library, it always had a good feeling in there. The librarian, Ms. Monsoon, was always very happy to see Brianna. She was very good at giving advice to students, and really cared about their well-being. Whenever Brianna came in to chill or read, she would give her oranges that she had in her fridge. So Brianna found her own little corner and read a book, an orange in her lap. 

Aquaria liked the library as well, whenever she wasn't out back smoking with Betty or eating lunch with Detox and Adore, she was in the library. Seeing Brianna was common, but she payed no attention. Except for today.

Before entering the library, Aquaria had seen the Barbies searching for what she assumed to be Brianna. She didn't care that the collectors set was incomplete, until she saw the missing piece.

"The barbies are looking for you ya know." Aquaria sits on a beanbag next to the blonde who had now closed the book she was reading.

"I assumed so. Did they seem mad?"

"Honestly a little. The taller one was more mad then what's her name, Blair?"

Brianna sighed, running a hand through her hair. She had assumed that Kameron would be mad. They always sat together at lunch, so with her being missing, it apparently upset her. "So how come you are in here and not with them."

"I wanted alone time I guess." 

Aquarias eyes widen a little and gets ready to stand back up. "Well I'll leave you-" Quickly she was held back down by Brianna holding her wrist. She quickly releases her and covers her face of embarassment. What else was she suppose to do? She just yanked her crush back down to sit with her.

"I wanted to be away from them for a bit, you can stay. If you want." She speaks quickly, clearly embarrassed by her actions.

Aquaria nods and smiles, looking at the girl who's all curled up. "I'll stay. But can I have some orange? I'm really hungry." Speaking to Brianna was like she's on auto pilot, she didn't know what she was doing but she was doing it. Brianna uncovers her face which is rosy in tint, she unpeals the orange and gives half to the apparently grateful Aquaria.

"Thanks."


	6. Chapter 6

Ever since the time spent in the library, Aquaria had respect for what she had perceived to be just a goody two shoes that she had classes with. She had realized that Brianna was actually a bit like her in a way. They talked all of that lunch period, most about Briannas friends being protective over her but didn't specify what exactly, which didn't bother Aquaria any. She had noticed small things that her new found acquaintance does, such as when she gets happy or excited her claps her hands together. She often holds her face when she's trying to concentrate on what she's about to say. Aquaria found it endearing as she watched the blonde ramble on.

Even with that, overall the two girls don't talk to eachother a whole lot. Small chit chat if they were near eachother, and a good morning when ever Aquaria would come into class. The upcoming of comfortablity around eachother made Brianna happy. It was a great start to a friendship that she hope she could establish into something more. 

Aquaria wasn't as worried as Brianna was about becoming friends, she primarily focused on half assing the worksheets that were preventing her from signing up for the talent show and writing music. This even showed on her worksheets, which Brianna had started to grade for Ms. Rio. Random lyrics were written on the sides of the pages that had many wrong answers. While her answers may have not been correct, the lyrics were well written for the most part. Some grammatical errors showed but the meaning of the lyrics seemed dark and sharp which was on brand for the girl who had some of the craziest hair she had ever seen. 

Brianna took the liberty to edit the worksheets with the wrong answers and even put notes next to the lyrics that uses the wrong "your". Telling Ms. Rio what she made, she would write down the percent and direct Brianna to hand it back. Everytime she did, Aquaria would smile at the grade she made but then snicker at the correction of her lyric ideas. She appreciated what Brianna did for her, but didn't show it as much.

At lunch, Adore confronts Aquarias soft behavior towards the teachers pet, which the whole group questioned. "So what's going on with you and her? We all notice how nice you've been towards her." Admittedly, she did get let sharp around the edges around her. Afterall, the girl was helping her pass the class. Aquaria shrugs, taking a bite of her apple. "Yeah seriously Aqua, you told me that she seemed like a preppy girl and you didn't like it, and now you two are buddy buddy." Betty adds into the conversation.

"I have to be nice, she's helping me pass Ms. Del Rios class, and Ms. Brown's. Gotta have AB honor roll to do the talent show."

The girls nod along to the explanation but Adore didn't buy it. "Okay but you two hung out in the library the other day. Were you two doing work or what." 

She didn't want to tell them that she liked Briannas company. So she lied. "We were doing worksheets for English." Aquaria put her apple in the tray and stands up. "Speaking of which I'm supposed to meet her to work. See you ghouls later okay?" Tilting her head and smiling the girls said goodbye as she heads to the trashcan to dispose of her lunch. She wasn't really going to work with her, she was just hoping she'd be there.

Heading to the library, her boots clack against the tile floor, many students back away from her. She was known to be avoided at all costs, not only because she was scary on the outside, but if you caused her trouble then her whole group will come after you.

Ms. Monsoon greats her with a warm smile as she walks into the quiet space. It smelt nice in the room, some candles were always being burnt year round. Only a few kids were to be seen around the library, luckily including Brianna. Her blonde curls drapped down as she looked down at her book. Aquaria walks over quietly and sits in the beanbag she had once before. The blonde looks up from the novel and smiles big at the suprise of seeing Aquaria again. She could feel her heart race, but how could it not. "I hope I didn't interrupt a good book." 

Brianna shakes her head and closes the book without saving the page in accident. It was just that she was nervous being in the presences of her crush. "Of course not. What do ya need?"

She didn't know what to say. She didn't know what she needed. Aquaria just wanted to talk to her, she didn't even know why she wanted that. So, she starts spouting off about the plans her band had made for the talent show, choosing the topic just to fill the silence that had been created. Brianna could tell she was nervous, which wasn't an often emotion that she had shown. Confidence irradiated from her which had attracted Brianna to her in the first place. The stuttering of her words made her heart tingle, she was talking a mile a minute.

She explained some of the lyrics that Brianna had corrected on her papers, talked about how they wanted to record a small album, and how they were searching for a drummer. "-You should come see us practice sometime." The words slipped from her lips. 

Brianna raised a brow at the suggestion, watching Aquarias face brighten up with a blush. "Maybe sometime." She smiled big, biting her inner cheek to stop herself from possibly saying something dumb. The bell that ends lunch rang and they stand up in unison. A cloud of embarrasment fills their area, both girls blushing and looking at their feet. 

Brianna takes a deep breathe, deciding to push for more friendship. Digging a sticky note from her bag she writes down her number and hands it to the red faced Aquaria. "Here's my number. Text me if you ever need help with homework okay?" 

Aquaria tears the empty half off the sticky note, writing her own number onto it for Brianna. "Here's my number. I may accidentally lose the paper so if I don't text to confirm I still have it, text me or whatever. Fuck- I'm rambling again. Want to walk to class together, since we are both going to Ms. Brown?" She shuffles her feets, holding the paper with Briannas number on it carefully.

Brianna agrees with a smile and they walk together. Kameron looks at her in disappointment before Blair jabs her with her elbow to stop it. Checking her phone as they walk, Brianna texts Blair saying, "she asked to walk with me." Which shocked the two and herself.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is cute uwu

Come over asap.

Aquaria was nervous, why wouldn't she be? Since her and Brianna exchanged numbers, they talked almost every day. With that it seemed as if her mind drifted to the blonde she had once disliked. During class, rehearsal, the drive from the school every afternoon, her mind went to Brianna. May it be something that she sent her or how happy she was talking about a book she had been reading in the library. All of this wasn't what she wanted to have happened. She had much more to be worried about and the teachers pet was not one. The irrational infatuation with her had really put Aquaria in her head. Grasping at straws for help she calls Detox to come over and talk about it. Maybe talking it out would help her realize why she needed to stop it. 

Waiting for her to come over, she paces around her room anxiously. She had no clue what to do. She couldn't just block her number and avoid her in all the classes they shared, that's mean even for her. 

The bedroom door opens with Detox holding a motorcycle helmet come inside. She places it onto the dresser and sits on the side of the bed. "I came as quick as I could. What's the matter Aquafina?" Not looking up from her shoes which she was taking off, Aquaria sighs. "You were right. About the Brianna thing. Me and her- we exchanged numbers for homework and now we text all the time. I legit can't stop thinking about her, and it's stupidly annoying." Detox looks up slack jawed and then smiling big. "Ms. Needles has a crush!!!" Jumping up and picking up Aquaria, she spins her around before placing her back onto the group. Fixing her hair which was already messy, Aquaria stares at the confusingly excited Detox. "Why are you so happy?"

"Because dumbass, don't you see how you talk about her? She makes you happy bitch. Why aren't you happy about this?" 

"I don't want to like her! It's like she's infected my brain and makes me into like a puddle of brain matter or whatever. We are opposites of each-"

Before she could continue, she was cut off. "Opposites attract!" Detox snickers and falls back into Aquarias plush bed. "You can't get rid of crushes that have just started. You either wait til it's gone or you act upon it. Knowing your  impatient ass, you two will be fucking in no time."

Groaning loudly of annoyance, Aquaria sits on the window seal and pull a cigarette her stash. "You are no help about this. I called you over here to help me get rid of this dumb crush but you're actually condoning it." Lighting the cigarette, she takes in a drag and blows it out the window, holding it out for Detox to take. Walking over to Aquaria, Detox sits on the other side of the window seal. "You've seemed happier since you two started being study buddies. It's refreshing. If she makes you  happy, just ride it out. There must be a reason why you like her so much."

A buzzing noise comes from the bed, which is Aquarias phone. Walking over to the bed to retrieve the phone, she smiles. "It's Brianna, she sent me a photo offffff... the homework for Brown!"  Aquaria had set her name in her phone as "cracker 🍪" Instantly, her face grows red and the smile stays on her face. She had only recieved a photo of some work but something about Brianna doing it without her asking first warmed her heart. Detox lets out a slow whistle as she watches her friend type back quickly. "You've got it bad."

"Don't remind me."

 

"-And I think we might go to the dance together! I really want me and him to wear blue." Blair had been rambling on about the boy she had been seeing recently. Sure he made her happy but maybe too happy in Briannas opinion. The two laid on opposite sides of Briannas bed, with Angel, the fat cat, in the middle. The speech she had given about the bot seemed to be hours long but in reality, it was only about 30 mintutes long. The words were being heard but Brianna wasn't listening really. She was typing away on her phone, texting Aquaria about the Science homework. 

"Should we do light or dark blue?" Blair asks, but Brianna only nodding, still typing. "Are you even listening!?" She snatches the phone from her hands to which Brianna whines. "Give it back!"

Blair looks at the screen and then glares at Brianna, whos face has now turned bright red. "When did you two start texting."

"Thursday.."

"Why didn't you tell me! I'm your best friend, we need to be able to talk about this!" The small girl crosses her arms, pouting. They had told eachother everything, up until this point.

Brianna rubs her faces and takes her phone back, turning it off. "Because I knew you'd be disappointed. You and Kam don't like her so if you two found out we are actually becoming friends.." Her words trailed off, looking down at her covers. "..you would be mad."

Blair sighs and takes her into her arms, trying not to lay on top of Angel who we fast asleep. "Nonono Cracker jack don't be sad. We would still love you it's just we want the best for you. We just aren't sure she's the best for you, considering this is one sided."

"I know I know but.. I feel like i have a chance. She's not as rough and tough as she seems to be. She gets really nervous really easily, and she doesn't seem like she would hurt a fly." The blonde leans her head against Blair's shoulder, closing her eyes. "If you say so. You have my blessing to talk to her. But, not tonight. Tonight is our night okay?"

Brianna chuckles, pulling from the hug. "That's alright with me." Opening her drawer, she puts her phone inside til morning. She wanted to make Blair happy, it's her best friend afterall."

The rest of the night they stayed off of their phones to just talk. Brianna finally felt like she could talk about Aquaria without Blair being concerned about every little thing. They discussed Blair and her boyfriend's dance ideas and what shade of blue to wear. Everything felt good, but Aquaria didn't feel good.

"Why isn't she texting back!" A frown appears on her face as she lays on Detoxs stomach. The two girls laid out across her dark covers, playing on their phones. "Maybe she's just busy. Don't worry too much." But she couldn't help but worry. The random hault in messages made her worried. What if she said the wrong thing? What if she's texting too much? Questions races through her head for moments until Detox shows her a photo of Blair and Brianna. "Don't worry, they are hanging out. That's probably why she's not texting." She held open her Instagram which had a photo of the two girls next to a big fat white cat.

"Who's cat is that?"

"I think it's Blair's to be honest. Brianna doesn't seem like a cat person."


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is kinda rushed and weird in the beginning but the last bit I like

"thanks for the homework!"

"god i hate science."

"and school."

12:45pm

"i just saw the cutest dog ever im screaming"

aquaria sent an attachment 

"isn't he so cute."

Brianna is still an early bird, even on the weekends. Her internal clock doesn't even change over summer, she will be awake at 5:30 every morning. Seeing the messages she had missed made her smile like an idiot. The dog was cute, it looked like a Doberman. The picture was clearly taken really quickly and it was dark. She wondered why Aquaria was out at midnight seeing dogs.

"he is so cute! sorry i didn't respond, blair wanted to have us time so i put my phone up."

"why were you up so late."

Stretching her body out like a cat, Brianna turns over to see a still sleeping Blair, cuddled up with Angel. She knew that Blair wouldn't be waking up for another few hours so quietly getting out of bed, Brianna makes her way to the bathroom to take a shower. Morning showers were her favorite, it really helped her have a good outlook on the day.

She knew that Aquaria wouldn't be awake to see the messages she had sent back, but it didn't bother her much. With the amount of messages she had recieved after she put her phone up showed that maybe Aquaria wasnt as okay as she was when it comes to not getting messages back. The idea of Aquaria possibly missing her threw Brianna for a spin. Aquaria didn't seem like a spam texting type, and she hadn't texted her more that two times since they started texting.

Looking into the bathroom mirror, she starts rubbing her face, trying to take her mind off of Aquaria. It was too early to be having her on her mind. Sighing, she turns on the sink and splashes her face with some water as an attempt to clear her head. 

buzz buzz

Brianna phone buzzes on the sink counter. Drying her hands, she quickly picks up her phone to see a message from Aquaria.

"i went to a party with Dee, and we met the big doggy! his name was apollo."

A big smile finds its way onto her face. She had it bad for this girl, and she knew it wasn't going to stop any time soon. Typing away quickly, Brianna starts running the water for her shower until it was the perfect temperature. 

"did you do the homework for english?"

The question was trivial, she knew what the answer would be. Having hope she decided to ask anyways. Quickly stripping down, Brianna puts her clothing in the basket and puts her phone in the sink counter. Stepping into the medium hot shower, she can feel all her muscles relax in unison. This was exactly what she needed, a hot shower to clear her mind. Humming away to a song that had been stuck in her head, she starts scrubbing her body gently with good smelling soap that she had gotten recently. It was a mix of lavender and witchhazel which combined wonderfully somehow.

Finishing her shower quickly, Brianna steps out of the warm safe haven, quickly wrapping herself up in a towel to keep warm. The bathroom mirror sweating from the steam, she wipes the sweat off and begins towel drying her hair. Having alone time really made Brianna happy, sure she loved being around Blair but small moments of solidarity were just nice. 

buzz buzz

Her phone vibrates on the counter, but she ignores it for a moment, still drying her messy head of hair. 

buzz buzz

Pressing her tounge to the top of her mouth she rests the towell onto her shoulders, picking up her pretty pink phone.

"no.."

"but if you haven't done it yet do you want to do it together today?"

A small gasp escapes from her lips as she reads the messages. Did Aquaria just offer to do homework with her? It sounds like something trivial to be excited about but homework and Aquaria? It sounds like a good deal to Brianna. Her cheeks get pinker as she responds back to her. 

"I haven't done it yet but we can do it together for sure!"

Since making their plans, Blair had gone home around 10, right after waking up. She was going dress shopping with her boyfriend and she even invited Brianna to which she declined. Walking around being a third wheel didn't appeal to her, even with Blair assuring her that she wouldn't be left out. Blair pestered and prodded to get her to come, but to no success. Brianna insisted that she had work to do for English but didn't tell her of the plans of English work involved Aquaria.

Dressed in all pink as per usual, Brianna makes sure that she is dressed comfortable and casual, which she never does for school. School was her time to dress up nicely and feel confident even though people may gauwk at her not only for being an explosion of pink but also being a student whom is too excited to be trapped in a hell hole for 7+ hours a day. 

With her mother not being home, Brianna makes her way to Aquarias house via walking. Aquaria had send her the address which luckly enough, wasn't far from her own house. The walk was enjoyable, the sun was out but the breeze kept Brianna cool. She liked going on walks, and just observing the town she had grown up to love. Shops closing and opening, some staying open ever since she was young really brightened her day. One in particular is the ice cream shop. It's theme is pure 60's, which Brianna adored. The ice cream was always the best and the furniture inside was very on point for its theme. Walking past it gives her the idea to maybe take Aquaria there after they get their work done if they have time, it seemed like the right gesture in the right direction for them to get closer.

She approaches the neighborhood that Aquaria lives in, her phone saying she only has a mile more to walk. The neighborhood was a bit like her own but there were less houses, which was made up for them being large. Each house was decorated properly for the season, which is Halloween. It wasn't Briannas favorite holiday, most years she stayed inside with Blair watching horror movies.

Another thing about the neighborhood is how there were nobody really outside. In her own neighborhood it seemed like there was always kids outside screaming, lawnmowers running or dogs barking, playing in grass. The quiet place was a change that's for sure.

Aquarias house sitting on the left side of the road as decked out in decorations for sure. It wasn't child friendly decorations either, the house was covered in spider webs, a tall clown stands next to the tree that has spiders hanging from it. The house screams Halloween. Walking up the driveway and to the front door, Brianna accidently activates the clown, which comes leaning down at her, hands extended towards her. She screams like a basic horror movie character, covering her face. The clown leans back up into its proper stance, awaiting its next victim.

The door opens and out comes a tall blonde woman, seeming to be Aquarias mother. "Oh you scary cat! Are you okay?" She rushes over to the calming down Brianna to assure she was okay.

"I'm okay, it just scared me, that's all." Brianna smiles up at woman, holding the bottom of her dress. 

"That's the point! But what brings you here? Trying to sell girl scout cookies?"

Brianna smiles and shakes her head. "I'm here to see my friend. This was the address she gave me.." Looking down at her phone which read that she had made it to her destination. The blonde woman raises a brow and cocks her head to the side. Looking at this small nervous girl, Sharon assumed the girl was at the wrong house.

"What's your friends name? I have a daughter but I don't think it's her you're looking for."

"Her name is Aquaria? She has like a black mullet?" Brianna fumbled on her words as she feels her cheeks getting peachy pink. She was embarssed at the thought of being at the wrong house and disturbing this lady.

Sharons eyes open wider before smiling. "You are at the right house! I just didn't think Aqua was having company over. But, what's your name missy!" Briannas worry eases as the woman leads her to the door and into the big home. The walls are a dark red paired with dark hard wood flooring. "I'm Brianna."

"Well, you can call me Ms. Sharon if you want or Ms. Needles if you're really fancy. Hell, if you just yell again I'll probably respond."

Standing like a fish out of water, Brianna starts putting some pieces together. 

That's why Ms. Rio doesn't use Aquarias last name. Aquaria Needles.


	9. Chapter 9

Aquaria comes walking down the stairs in shorts that fall on the small side and a black tee shirt. She looks like she hadn't even gotten out of bed yet which didn't suprise Brianna any. Considering that she had went to a party the night before, she assumed that Aquaria would still be tired. That wasn't quite right, as Brianna was invited over. In most situations, Aquaria would just not do her work.

Aquarias eyes widen, seeing the nervous and pink Brianna that stood near her mom. Sharon's eyes glare lightly as her daughter approaches but making sure to snap out of her annoyance with the young girl before Brianna would see.

"Hey Aqua! Did you just wake up?" Sharon smiles lovingly, looking at her messy haired daughter who seemed a little shocked to see the blonde stood next to her. Aquaria rubs her face before answering. "Actually I've been awake but I didn't expect Bri to be here so quickly." She gestures to Brianna to which Sharon looks back at her and smiles. "She scared me half to death actually, the clown set off and she screamed loud enough for all the neighbors to hear."

Aquaria looks to Brianna seemingly concerned. Hearing that she screamed over the clown made her want to chuckle but she knewn that would be rude. "Are you okay Cracker?" 

Brianna who had been silent the whole time nods, smiling to Aquaria. "Oh I'm fine. I didn't think the clown would scare me. Afterall, we do see Ms. Del Rios face every day and I have yet to scream walking into her class." Sticking her tounge out at her, Aquaria chuckles and stretches her arms up, yawning. 

"Wellll, it was great talking to you mom but we are going to do some homew-" Aquarias sentence was cut short by Sharon. "I actually want to talk to you for a sec, can you lead your guest to your room? This will only take a minute." Sharon pats Brianna shoulder. She was nervous about what they had to talk about. Something in her stomach made her think that maybe it was about her. Aquaria rolls her eyes at the older woman before leading herself and Brianna up the stairs to her room.

"I hope you'll be okay left alone, I don't know why she needs to do this now.." Her voice sounds annoyed from what Brianna can tell, but why wouldn't she be. Having to leave your new guest alone in a house they don't recognize seems a little weird. Aquaria opens up the black door at the end of a hallways which appeared to be her room. "Make yourself comfortable okay? I'll try to be back quick." The raven haired girl smiles big before sticking her tounge out and running down stairs groaning what sounds like "what do you waaaaaaant". Brianna takes a seat onto the black bed. The room was a polar opposite to her own, but somehow felt more comfy than her room.

.

"Mom what do you want, I don't want her to feel weird being alone!" Aquaria slides down the railing of the staircase which isn't as impressive as it seems. She only slides about a foot before jumping of and tumbling a little towards her mother. Sharon's arm crossed and her stance was wider. "So is that the girl you worried about her liking you? And you decide to just invite her over and lead her on even more? I swear to god Aquaria Needles if you break her heart I'll break your neck." She huffed and closed her eyes, taking in a deep breath.

"I'm not leading her on. We actually have become good friends.. we hang out in the library during lunch."

"I told you to not go to the library! I don't want Jinkx talking to you!"

"We get it! You had a nasty breakup with her! But she legit never talks to me."

Sharon groans and pinches the bridge of her nose. She just so happened to know Ms. Monsoon pretty well. They went to college together, dated, and had a nasty break up. All of this was before she had Aquaria. "Are we done here? I do have a guest still." 

"We will talk more about this when she goes home. You two behave and please don't corrupt that girl."

Aquaria rolls her eyes before turning back to the stairs, annoyed from the whole comversation. She wasn't going to corrupt Brianna, that wasn't the plan anyways. "One more thing Aqua, did you call her a Cracker earlier? Why the hell would you call her that when you're white too?"

"Its her last name, Brianna Cracker."

"How punny."

.

Aquaria returns upstairs to her room, opening the door to see Brianna layed out on the bed very distracted by her phone until hearing Aquaria enter the room. Jumping up and sitting back up on the bed, her face glowing pink. "I see you got comfy." She was comfy. Aquarias bed was much softer than hers, she could feel herself just sink into it. "How could you have guessed?"

Smiling big, Aquaria takes a seat on her bed next to Brianna. Her mother's words lingered in her head. What if she was accidentally leading her on? She knew she had some similar feelings towards Brianna but not sure if they were that similar. Falling backwards onto the bed, Aquaria sighs. 

"So what did your mom have to say to you?" 

She didn't want to explain to Brianna that her mother thought that she was using her to pass a class. That wasn't the case. In all honesty, Aquaria just wanted to see Brianna. The excuse they had agreed on was homework, which was not on her mind. Brianna was on her mind. While at the party last night, Aquaria had jushed to Detox about how gorgeous she thought Brianna was. She didn't even recall doing that until Detox told her that morning. 

"She was just mad that I didn't ask to have company over, that's all. She's calm now." Aquaria lied. 

Brianna didn't want to be the reason her mom was mad. She assumed that she had asked if she could come over. Biting her tounge while Aquaria spoke. "Are sure she's not mad? I can go if she-" 

"No! I mean, no. She's alright now I promise. She actually told me not to corrupt you." 

Aquaria kind of wanted to corrupt her in some way. Share a cig maybe, smoke a bowl, or something to make her less of a goody two shoes. Brianna also kind of wants to be corrupted. For awhile, she had been craving something exciting for once in her life. She had done a few things that were not the best, like sneaking out one time to have sex with her boyfriend at the time which worked but she told her mother right after and apologized. 

Brianna chuckles to her comment and let's out a soft sigh. "How could you even corrupt me? I don't dip into temptations." Speaking in a proper english accent, Aquaria smiles ear to ear. "Oh I have my ways."

"Whatever you say Aquafina. So, homework time?" 

Groaning, Aquaria flops her body onto her bed. She didnt want to do the homework anymore. She wanted to spend time with Brianna and just, talk. Talking to her was the most therapeutic thing in her life aside from weed. "Orrrr we could watch a movie? Talk about boys? Do what ever basic teenage girls do. You would be familiar with that wouldn't you?" 

Brianna gasped before furying her eyebrows together. "I am not basic!" Aquaria laughed aloud and rolled off the bed. "Well we could do things your way or my way. That's only if you want to be 'corrupted'."

"What do you have in mind then?"


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> soft tension for the gorlz

Standing up from the bed that she had layed comfortably on to grab something from the black dresser on the other side of the room, Aquaria takes out two items and hides them behind her back. "If you want to be corrupted or whatever, left or right. You can only pick one." An evil smile forms on the dark haired girls face. Brianna could feel a knot in her stomach form. God knows what is behind her friends back and she knew that they would be bad options. 

In Aquarias left hand is a cigar, and in her right is a blunt. She had been saving them for the next time she would be with Detox but decided now would be an interesting time to gamble her goods.

"Left?" The blonde says with hesitation. Fiddling with the bottom of her dress as always, she bites her inner cheek to keep from backing out of this. Her mother had always told her to try new things, but she knew that she didn't mean to this extent.

Pulling her left hand from behind back, Aquaria presents the nervous girl with a cigar. Brianna rolls her eyes and huffs. "Alright Cracker, interesting choice." Aquaria laughs and grabs a lighter from under her bed before sitting crosslegged in front of her. For someone who had only really seen cigars in TV, Brianna thought the moment was anticlimactic. Aquaria holds the blunt in her mouth while she takes a hold of her lighter to spark a flame for the cigar.

"Are you sure about this? I mean, what if your mom comes up stairs.." Brianna was nervous as hell, she could feel all the veins in her hands pulsing in unison. It had finally clicked in her head that she was doing something that wasn't right. "She won't bother us, she has to do something for work. She'll be busy for a bit." 

Aquaria drops the lighter back onto the bed, holding the lit cigar out to Brianna. She reluctantly takes of from her fingers and holds it to her mouth. Taking a deep inhale of smoke, Brianna instantly starts coughing viciously. Watching her coughing in what seems to be agony, Aquaria rubs her back until the coughing fit stop. "Are you okay Bri?" 

Nodding her head, Brianna smiles to her, to prove she is okay. Trying her hand at smoking again, she takes a smaller intake of smoke which goes much more smoothly. Slowly blowing smoke out of her mouth, Aquaria eyes become fixated onto her mouth. Something about the face she makes when she smokes has wrapped its way around Aquarias heart. "Was that better?" Brianna snapping Aquaria back into focus, she smiles cheerfully. She didnt want to smoke anymore but she was compelled to keep going. It was how Aquaria watched her intently that made her like the feeling.

Taking the cigar from her fingers, Aquaria ushers the blonde closer. "Stay right there and when I start blowing smoke, suck back in okay?" Considering this would be the prime opportunity for her to make a move, Aquaria coaxs Brianna into trying shotgunning. Brianna being clueless to what is happening, she leans closer like she was told and preps herself for what is to come. Taking a deep inhale of smoke from the lit cigar, she leans slowly into the blondes flushed face. Upon getting closer, Briannas cheeks brighten. She'd never thought she'd actually get this close to the lips she had payed so much attention to during classes. It was a dream come true but the fact Brianna was so nervous made it her worst nightmare.

Gently placing her cold hands onto Briannas thighs, Aquaria starts blowing smoke out in a stream, barely an inch from her face. Every hair on the back of Briannas back could be found standing on its end. Doing as she was told before, she slowly inhales the smoke. A soft smile comes across Aquarias face as the blonde exhales the exchanged smoke. Their lips still close together, Brianna examines the face of her company. Her lips appear soft but only slightly chapped. Her cupids bow that trailed down from the septum of her nose, practically shooting its own arrows of lust into her heart. Trailing her eyes up to Aquarias, she can't help but get lost in her dark eyes. Even with them being not so bright in color, the dark brown is so rich that she can't help but stare.

With a knock at the door, the two girls slide away from eachother, Aquaria dropping the cigar to her side, rubbing the lit end onto the side of the bed to muffle the ambers. The blunt hidden under her lead, she calls for her mother to come in. 

"I wanted to know if either of you were hungry." Sharon leans her side onto the door frame casually. Brianna still trying to concentrate on her thoughts and breathing, Aquaria answer a for her.

"We were just talking about ordering pizza later, I have some money so I got it." Her voice steady and calm, she seemingly had not been bothered by the amount of staring that took place moments before. Sharon nods, tapping her nails against the door. "Well you two have fun, I'll be in the office if you need any tip money for the pizza."

Closing the door behind her, Aquaria laughs nervously and picks back up the cigar, relighting it to continue sharing with Brianna. "Do you want to watch a movie? I mean we're supposed to be working but I really want to watch something horror."

"You're such a gore whore." The subject changed was appreciated, Brianna had to quickly snap herself out of the lustful trance she had gotten trapped in. Instead of being fixated onto Aquarias pink lips, she had remembered how many talks the two had about horror movies. Aquaria had always loved gorey movies since she was around 11. Her mother being the same way, had become a help in the tight knit relationship they had. 

Aquaria snickers at Briannas comment and takes a drag of the cigar, delicately blowing rings of smoke into the air. "We really should work, get it done before it's too late." 

Briannas internal worry of school work was kicking it, and Aquaria could tell. Without resistance, she jokingly groans as she picks up her text book from the side of the bed and a pencil. She truly just wanted to spend time with the nervous blonde, even if it meant sacrificing her ritutal of procrastination.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is long, and at the end there are super suggestive themes so beware bri daydreaming about aqua ♡

After Brianna and Aquarias work session during the weekend, the new school week had a new air to it. The space they shared in classes somehow felt lighter and much more comfortable. Chit chat outside of classes became a routine for the two girls, which brought much worry to Blair and Kameron. They didn't speak much of it to Brianna, considering how happy she had been since she befriended her crush. Tension was still incompassing their friend group whenever Aquaria was brought but Blair was quick to shut it down. Blair wanted things to go well for her friend, after the talk they had that weekend, she knew she had to just let her do what she wants without being a worried mother to her choices. Kameron on the other hand still wasn't sure how she felt about the raven haired girl who has taken the heart and attention of her dear friend.

Walking into Ms. Rios class, Brianna had some extra kick in her step. She was genuinely excited to see Aquaria, who as per usual, sat in the back of class by herself. Not looking up from her notebook, she scribbles away desperately trying to get a song written before the schools talent show. The talent show was next Friday, she is given a week to get a song composed and planned with her band mates. Brianna takes a seat next to her, waiting for Aquaria to notice she's being watched tentatively. She doesn't notice to Briannas suprise. The girl is deep in thought, her lips pouty and eyebrows furyed in concentration. It was the look that made Brianna melt.

Brianna decides to tap her shoulder, and with that, Aquaria she jumps in her own skin before turning to the blonde that sat next to her. Wearing all pink as usually, her legs crossed and her blond curls cupping her face, Aquaria bites her inner cheek.

"What's up Aquafina?" Her voice sounding much more cheery than usually. 

Releasing the bite into her own cheek flesh, Aquaria closed her notebook and turns completely to face Brianna. "Just writing, gotta get a song ready for the talent show remember?" 

Nodding along, Aquaria beings to rant about how she can't decide on the topic of the song or rhythm. Words fly from her mouth a mile a minute but get cut short as Ms. Rio begins class. Running back to her seat in the front row, Aquaria watches. "Good morning, welcome back. Today we are starting are unit on poems, so I'm requiring you write 3 haikus this period. I will also be accepting work that's late, so bring it up if you have it." Her heels clacking back to her desk, Ms. Rio rubs her face before typing away at her computer. She looked tired from what Brianna could tell. 

Taking her notebook and pencil, Brianna returns to the seat next to Aquaria, making sure she does her work. "Make sure you turn in the worksheets we did Aqua." She needed to remind her, they actually completed a chunk of the missing work that Aquaria piled up. All that work wasn't going to be put to waste. Aquaria rolls her eyes and chuckles, taking the 5 papers from her bookbag to give to the exhausted Ms. Rio. 

Walking up to the desk, with her boots hitting the tile floor, Aquaria stands proudly as she hands the papers to the teacher. Looking up from her computer screen to see the typical slacker of her class with a hand full of completed papers, Bianca tries not to let her jaw drop. "So I see that Ms. Cracker has motivated you to work? I'm suprised you two would click." She takes the papers from Aquarias hands and placed them into the pile of work she had been chipping at. 

Walking back to her desk, she feels somewhat proud of herself and full of motivation. The studious nature of Brianna had started to rub off onto Aquaria.

 

Later that day at lunch, the girls sat with their lunch tables with their friends. They had a schedule, every other day they would have lunch together. It helped balance Briannas feelings out, which was always needed when she puts up with her loveable yet critical friends. For Aquaria it was an excuse to get away from Detoxs and Adores petty disputes.

Practically dropping her plate down onto the table, Kameron seems to be beaming with excitement. "The date went well! I think we actually might go on a second date!" Kameron has been talking to a kid from a different school, but Blair and Brianna didn't think that he would go past wanting to just sext. Clearly their internal bets were wrong. Kameron was rambling on about how cute he is and the little things he does. 

"How was y'alls sleepover?" Kameron was invited but her mom was only going to let her go out once this weekend so she saved it for the date. Looking at Brianna, Blair raised a brow. "Are you going to tell her or do I have to."

"I don't know what you're talking about!" 

Blair places her hand on top of Briannas, rubbing her thumb over hers. "You gotta tell her." Brianna did know what she was referring to. She wanted her to Kameron about the friendship that has started between herself and Aquaria. It put a knot into her stomach just thinking about telling the one person who really seems to hate Aquaria about their new friendship, let alone the fact they hung out. Summoning up the courage to even speak, Brianna sits up straight to show confidence which she wasn't feeling at all. "I got a girl's number." 

Blair's eyes widen slightly before narrowing and looking to Kameron across the lunch table. "Aquarias number."

Almost instantly, Kamerons eyes narrow and she lets out a soft sigh. The reaction the two blondes suspected. Picking up a baby carrot from her plate, Brianna crunchs on it to keep her mouth shut to any negative feedback that may be thrown at her. "Well. How is that going anyways?" Her comment was suprisingly calm. 

Swallowing quickly, she fiddles with Blair's fingers under the table. "Its going good, she's actually really funny. We even hung out this weekend and did homework." She was proud; Kameron being more postivive about the two talking made her happy.

With lunch coming to an end, Kameron gives her 'be careful' speech she had once given Blair. Her tone was much more softer than previous discussions of Briannas love interest.

As the three girls walk to the nearest trashcan to discard their half eaten lunches, Briannas eyes lock onto the black haired beauty at her own table. She seems happy, smiling big as she chats with Betty and Adore pretends to sing into a celery stick. As she's looking, Aquaria looks away from Betty to glance at the pink blob across the room. Grabbing her plate she says goodbye to her friends to make a beeline to Brianna.

Kameron and Blair noticing the approaching girl, they would typically walks away but for once they stayed put. "She better be nice like you said." Kameron whispers.

Aquarias mind begins to race, noticing the girls not scattering like usual. She knows they don't like her, quite frankly she didn't care for them either from what she's seen and heard from them. With an orange in her hand and stands promptly in front of Brianna. "Hey Bri! I saved you my orange." She presents it to her which is replied to with a smile. Kameron holds a hand out to shake Aquarias hand. "Nice to finally meet you."

Examining the brunettes manicured hand, Aquaria takes a hold of it with hers. Her nails have chipped black nail polish. "Nice to meet you too."

Returning her vision to Briannas face, she smiles big. "Want to walk me to Econ?" Her voice much more soft than her normal flasze tone. Turning to her friends, Blair and Kameron both nod. Walking her to class was a step up in friendship. Her class wasnt far from the cafeteria so they start their path to her room before the bell rings.

 

After dropping Aquaria off at her classroom, Brianna makes her way to history. She liked history, just not the teacher that much. In that class, she doesn't sit front and center like in English. Her space is in the corner where she writes down notes and trys not to make the teacher look at her. 

Taking her seat, she checks her phone for any messages and sure enough, Aquaria had thanked her for walking with her class. Biting her lip, she responds quickly. Putting her phone under her thigh, Brianna pulls her notebook out for class. 

Mrs. McMichaels stands in the front of the class to explain how the class period was going to go. Everything she says goes in one ear and out the other. All Brianna could think about was Aquaria. She would be lying of she said that she hasn't before but typically at her own house where she won't get side tracked. All she could focus on was her thoughts, the images ingraved into her head. Most notable was Saturday evenings close encounter. The picture perfect memories of being inches away from her lips made her heart beat faster. 

What if she were to have kissed her. How would it have turned out? How would Aquaria react to soft peachy lips pressed against her own with the taste of tobacco lingering into the kiss? Brianna could have closed the space between them like she's been dying to for months on end. Once, just once, she wanted to know how her hands would feel cupping Aquarias sides. Brianna was dying to know if the raven haired girl would gasp and whine against every touch she laid onto her fair body.

Her phone buzzes under her thigh which resulted in a quiet gasp. With her mind still fuzzy, she moved the phone from under her thigh to see a message from Aquaria complaining about being bored. With any other person she would have ignored the message til after class, but Brianna had the urge to somehow respond in a somewhat flirty manor. And that she did.

"im bored too, you should keep me company and keep texting me."

"what do you want to talk about cracker?"

"make me blush so i can pretend to have a fever."

Her form of flirting wasn't quite flat out and blunt, but she really didn't want to be in class. She really wanted to be with Aquaria. Before she could even have a chance to respond to her weak attempts to make her blush, a voice appeared next to her. "Texting in class. Really?" Mrs. McMichaels has her arms crossed with the tip of her heel tapping the ground. Brianna looks up mortified. "I-I'm sorry! I just- I-".

"I will see you Saturday morning for detention."


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this was a little rushed but yeah, I'll have a better chapter next time I promise

All week long, Brianna dreaded to make up an excuse for her mother to why she would be going out on a Saturday morning. She may spend a lot of her time at school, she never went on weekends. With being the top student in her class, Brianna knew she wouldn't push herself to do school activitys on the weekends. She enjoyed having time with her friends.

With only a few hours before the school week ends, she scrambled to find out what to do. Not telling Blair or Kameron about the detention she had received, she called upon Aquaria for a suggestion on what to do.

"Do I just sneak out? I can't tell the other girls, they would be so disappointed in me.." Running her face stressfully, Aquaria felt sorry for the blonde. For someone who has almost gotten kicked out of school, a simple detention didn't seem half bad. That was from her point of view anyways, clearly it felt like the end of the world to Brianna. 

"I have detention too, so why not spend the night with me and we can go together?" As soon as she finishes her suggestion, Briannas head feels light. Spending the night with her crush? No, she thought. She could accidentally push their friendship boundaries and ruin all that she had built up.

"I don't know Aqua, I mean would your mom even let you?"

"Of course she would!"

Aquaria wanted her to come over. She truely enjoyed all of the time they spend together, ans getting to know more about one another. The other half of her thought process was worry that Brianna would get in trouble about detention, which she wanted to avoid. Thus, she insists thats she just spends the night. "You can tell your mom you are at Blair's and you just come to my house! We can even watch horror movies like I wanted to last time." 

"I mean, if it'll save my skin I guess it could work. I'd have to go pick up clothing right after school." Pouting her lips, Brianna holds her face in her hands. "You can sleep in one of my shirts, and I have an extra phone charger. That's all you really need, right?"

"I mean, yeah.." 

"Then there we go. No more worry Cracker Jack!"

She didn't want to see the worry on her face any longer. It put a knot in her stomach to see how stressed Brianna was about a simple detention. Her eyes look as if the life has been slowly draining out of them all week. So they had settled it. Brianna would have to skip her regularly scheduled Battle of the Books meeting, since Sharon would pick the two girls up right after she gets off work. That didn't bother her much, she just wanted to not have to worry about anything else.

 

Though the rest of the day, her mind remained worryful that this plan wouldn't work. She worrys that her mother would somehow find out about her detention. For most of her Design class, she wasn't as active in answering questions as she normally does. 

While doing group work, Courtney takes a seat next to the less colorful Brianna. Courtney was a great student much like herself. She bounced around between groups of friends, but she often hung around Adore. Their aesthetics were no where near alike but they had the most fun hanging out between classes. "What's the matter Bri? You look stressed as hell." 

Lifting head head up from her papers, she looks at the concerned aussie. "Oh- I'm fine, I just have a lot on my mind ya know?" Running a hand through her hair, Brianna tries to brighten up to ease Courtney. With no luck, Courtney persists. "Is it something with Aquaria? I see how you two talk in English now. Hell, seeing you talk so much is a shocker all together." A small smile curls into the dirty blondes face.

Brianna could feel her face warm up at just the mention of Aquaria. "No! It's not about her it's something that happened in history, it's no big deal." 

"Well if you want to talk about it, just get my attention." Standing up from her seat, Courtney head back to her friend Dela. It was nice that she had put the effort into finding out what was wrong with the dull Brianna, but she didn't want anyone to know what was going on. The class went by painfully slow, once it was over, Brianna was ready to go. 

She wandered through the halls to find Aquaria, only to bump into Blair. With a confused look on her face, Blair rushes through the crowd of children to get to her friend. "Where have you been all day? I was getting really worried." She takes a hold of Briannas hand to pull her aside of the crowd. 

"I've just been busy, but I really have to go-"

"Don't you stay after today?"

Briannas mind fills with worry, her face getting more and more red when anxiety. "No- not today but I- I really have to get going." Pulling away from Blair's grip, she pushes through the crowd to see the familiar black haired girl she was searching for. Rushing over to her, Aquaria can tell somethings wrong. 

Upon closer inspection, Brianna looked close to tears. Her eyes appeared to be glassy. "Cracker Jack what's wrong? What happened!" 

Taking a hold of Briannas hands, she looks her straight in the eyes. Almost instantly, the nervous and upset blonde calms down. "Can we please just leave, I'm really starting to hate school." Brianna hating school was unheard of. She has loved everything about having a schedule, about learning, and about socializing with everyone she shared classes with. Uttering those words even hurt herself, she never thought she would start hating the one thing she loves. Aquaria keeps a hand of hers as she leads her to the car rider ramp. 

The stuffy hallways behind them, and Brianna getting fresh air, she finally feels like herself. She also realized that Aquaria is holding her hand comfortably. Her thumb running on top of hers, her face starts to heat up again but not in an anxious manner. Letting out a sigh of relief, Aquaria looks at her companion. "You okay Bri?"

"I'm okay, but I can't wait to relax. What movies are we going to watch?"

"You can pick."


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter isn't good yall, im sorry.

The entire ride from the school to Aquarias was almost silent. Small chatter between Sharon and Aquaria about the school day drew some attention away from the quiet Brianna. She had a long, stressful day. Being glad about not having to go home tonight still put a knot into her stomach, hoping tomorrow would go smoothly. Another factor of the tight feeling was spending the night with Aquaria. It was obviously on her mind, she worried of what could happen.

Inhabiting the same space as her made her hands tremble at times of pure nervousness. Slowly she would become comfortable with the amount of time they started to spend together.

Pulling into the drive way, Brianna finally speaks up and thanks Sharon for allowing her over. To which, she replies cheerfully. "It's no problem sweetie, any time." Turning to Aquaria who had already made it to the door, Sharon glares her eyes and walks over to her. Passing by her as she opens the door, she whispers "You two better behave."

Aquaria swallows her spit nervously at her mother's words, shuffling into the house after Brianna. Dropping her bookbag by the door, Aquaria spins to face the much more settled blonde. Her curls cupping her face softly and her lips as pink as ever, the normally confident Aquaria cracks a smitten smile. She really was starting to fall for the teachers pet. It was hard for her to wrap her mind around but Aquaria started to slowly notice all the small things she liked about Brianna. 

Turning to the staircase, she holds a hand out for Brianna. Her eyes widen at the extended hand. Aquaria was making efforts to just hold her hand it seemed, making Brianna smile. Taking her hand they make their way upstairs. "We are gonna watch a movie!" Aquaria yells to her mother. Before she could question or protest she leads Brianna into the familiar room.

It was cleaner than last time. Her bed was made, no clothes on the floor. Brianna sighs with relief as she flops her body into the plush covers. "I've never been so happy to not be at home." She mutters into the covers. Taking a seat next to the relaxed girl, Aquaria looks down at her. "Well I'm glad I could help. So what do you want to do? Eat, watch movies, talk about booooys?" 

Brianna rolls off of her stomach to her side, facing Aquaria. "Anything that will be a stress relief would be appreciated." 

"Anything? All I have to offer is pot." Aquaria jokes hesitantly Sure, letting her try a cigar was all fun and games but what if she takes it seriously? Brianna to start smoking but pot seems like a gate way into a path that she didn't want the typically good girl to go down. But, Brianna was a smart girl clearly. She would decline the offer if she thinks its too much to handle.

Brianna raised a brow and held her face in her hands. What were all the things that could go wrong with this? Contemplating the scenarios and outcomes, she pours her lips before speaking. "Can we do it after your mom's asleep?"

"If you want to, but you gotta promise me if you start feeling not good about it." Aquaria holds out her pinky to make a promise. Accepting the promise, Brianna takes her pinky with hers. "I promise. Until then, movie? Maybe watch Dirty Dancing?" That was one of Briannas favorite movies. It was her go to time killer film. From the look on the dark haired girls face, she didn't seem to like the suggestion. "Orrrr we could watch anything other than that? I own all the old Pokémon movies from my childhood, and I would much rather watch those."

A fun fact about Aquaria was her love for Pokémon. It had filled her childhood with pleasant memories of colorful creatures. Having collected the cards for the longest time and some merchandise, it seemed off brand for the not so nerdy girl. A smile curls into Briannas face at the mention of the movies. "Thats- really cute actually. I mean you don't seem like someone who would like that kind of thing. We can watch that if you want." 

Aquaria shuffles in her seat, running a hand through her messy hair. "How about we watch a horror movie and then watch kids movies before we sleep?" Brianna nods in agreement and gets off of the comfy bed to take off her shoes, moving them to the bathroom. "Sounds like a plan!"

After watching "The Hills Have Eyes", Aquaria searches her drawers for some sleep clothes for Brianna. Sitting comfortably on a beanbag chair in a pink dress, Aquaria hands her some shorts and a black tank top. "I know it's not your taste but it's what I can offer." She smiles before sticking her tounge out. Brianna and the color black never meet in Aquarias mind, so she excitedly waits for her to come out of the bathroom.

While in the bathroom, she looks at herself in the black attire. It seems foreign to her light skin, Brianna had been so used to light colors but seeing herself in black was new. She didn't mind how she looked, the tank top was soft and so were the shorts. Looking into the mirror, Brianna felt different. Before getting too into thought she splashs her face with water, walking out into Aquaria room. "Here, I'm wearing black for the first and last time in my life. So check it out while you can." 

Brianna looked hot. In Aquaria eyes, she looked great in black. Her clothes were a little too small for the blonde, but it just made her look more attractive. Through the sleeves of the tank top, a pink lace bra peaked out. Trying not to stare at the contrast of the colors on her skin, Aquaria returns focus to her face. Before she could open her house, a knock appears at the door before Sharon opens it. "Hey girls!" 

She steps into the room, clearly dressed to go out. "I'm going to go with Raja to the bar tonight, can I trust you two troublemakers to hold down the fort?" She chuckles and leans against the wall. Aquaria rolls her eyes, nodding. "Of course. As long as you leave money for food." A lot of the time, Aquaria had money for food but she just saved it for weed and cigs. Nodding in response, Sharon opens back up the door. "It'll be on the counter. I'll be back around 12 okay? Love you, Aquafina." Exiting the room quickly, Brianna sighs in relaxation. 

Sharon scared Brianna a little, but can't figure out why. She's been nothing but nice to her but there's something about the way she holds herself so confidently that causes Brianna to shake in her heels when she's around. 

With the two girls being home alone, Aquaria fetches her stash from her drawer. "Still want to smoke? We don't have to I promise."

"No I still want to. Try new things is my new motto I guess."


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a good one

Opening the window and popping the screenout, Aquaria crawls out onto the roof. "Are you coming or not?!" She yells back into her room. Building the courage to follow behind her, she makes her way out of the window. The night had just set, the stars were still not fully set into their places, and a cool breeze pricked at Briannas exposed arms and legs. Aquaria, sitting comfortably, begins to pack a bowl into her pretty blue and green pipe. "If you're cold, you can wear one of my jackets." She says, not looking up from what she was doing. Brianna decided she could push through and survive the breeze. 

The houses near her own were decorated beautifully for Halloween, and from the height they were at made them look even more incapturing. Pumpkins glowing faces, spider webs with lights glowed bright enough for Brianna to notice. A flick of the lighter brought her back to the moment, watch Aquaria takes a deep hit of smoke, blowing it into the night. Handing the pipe to her, Aquaria holds the lighter. "Hold your finger there- and inhale slowly and not too much. Then, move your finger from the hole and inhale some more." 

Pressing her lips against the glass, Brianna follows her instructions. As the lighter flicks on, she begins to inhale smoke. Moving her finger and inhaling more causes the blonde to cough a bit, before properly blowing out smoke. The taste lingers in her mouth as she leans against the side of the house. "Good job Cracker."

"So, I want to know more about you." Brianna says calmly, as Aquaria is hitting the pipe again. Blowing out smoke quickly, she raises a brow. "Like what?" 

Pouting her lips, Brianna thinks of a good gateway into the conversation. "Like, what's the story behind your style? What makes you love music? Stuff like that." She takes the pipe back and takes a hit by herself much easier. Brianna loved to hear Aquaria talk, and just wanted to hear more about her. 

"I love music because it's comforting. It's a craft I love. I can just sit down and write my feelings while a beat and perform it for other people who may feel the same way. It's nice." Looking off into the clouds above them, Aquaria bites her tounge. Music meant the world to her and she just really loved it. Talking about why she loved it was always a hard task.

Nodding to the words, Brianna could feel her body relax and her emotions change. She payed attention to go every word Aquaria had to say. All the rambling and all the details ingraved into her mind. She felt clarity. 

"-So what about you. Why do you strive to do as much as you can. Is it to impress people, yourself, or to distract yourself." Aquaria moves closer to Brianna who looks down at her goosebumped legs. Why did she do so much? Why did she strive for perfection? 

The answer was unknown to her in the moment. The clarity in Aquarias words didn't pass onto her own. "I- I don't know. I don't know much right now. All I can focus on is the world around me but not my own? Is this just the weed talking?"

As Brianna scrambles to put words together, Aquaria watches her mannerisms carefully. The ones that had made her so incaptured the first time they hung out. As Brianna spoke her cheeks for brighter with frustration of what to say. Moving closer to her once more, Aquaria leans her head into her shoulder, taking another hit from the pipe. The smoke drifting up to Brianna, she looks at the slumped girl against her. 

"What's on your mind? What do you think about when you're high?"

Aquaria hands the pipe to the blonde and sighs. "It depends. Sometimes it's important things like how I've been feeling that week or what's been going on. Sometimes it's random shit like song ideas. Sometimes it's people I care about that make their way into my high mind. It depends." She looks up at Brianna, smoke floating out of her peachy lips. 

Realizing Aquaria was looking at her, Brianna turns to looks at her. The dark brown eyes surrounded by bloodshot veins made her heart skip a beat. "What's on your mind right now?" She mutters out to the half lidded Aquaria looking at her carefully. Her eyes fluttering to look at eye place on her face. "Just thinking about someone. That's all."

Aquaria takes the pipe and slugishly takes another hit, holding the smoke into her lungs. 

"Who? If you don't mind me asking." Brianna says.

Aquaria smiles, slowly holding a hand up to cup the blondes face. Brianna felt her face heat up quickly as the dark eyes looking at her close and her peachy lips are greeted with colder lips. 

With lips pressed against eachothers, slowly becoming more comfortable, Aquaria exhales the smoke into Briannas mouth slowly. The whole moment blurs together as a lump of euphoria. Placing her free hand onto Briannas exposed thigh, the kiss slows down. Within seconds, the two pull away from eachother. 

Briannas face full of color and Aquaria face full of shock, she covers her mouth. "Fuck."

The feeling of her cold lips linger, but not being able to stay in the joyest moment to see how embarrassed Aquaria was with her action. "I'm so sorry- I didn't mean to-" She slowly makes her way over to the open window to escape the akward encounter.

Aquaria who is now laying face down onto her bed is followed but a cold Brianna. "Aqua! I promise it's okay! Don't be embarrassed-" Sitting next to the surprisingly nervous girl, Aquaria groans loudly. 

Pushing her onto her side, Brianna huffs. Aquaria closes her eyes to refuse eye contact. She couldn't believe she kissed her. She didn't think she would even snuggle with her, let alone kiss her. Feeling her face warm up, she struggles to turn back onto her stomach. "It's not okay! I shouldn't have kissed you!" 

The arguing back and forth continues for a few minutes before Brianna groans, letting go of her companion. Laying next to her, Brianna looks at the popcorn ceiling. She couldn't figure out why Aquaria felt so bad about the kiss. The two were high out of their minds and inbetween the bickering, Brianna felt every bone in her body move carefully.

Turning back onto her side, Aquaria keeps apologizing. The repeated words of "im sorry." annoy Brianna to the point of no return.

"Will you please just shut up at kiss me again? Because I liked it a lot better not hearing you worry so much about a kiss." Aquarias eyes widen a little before shutting her mouth. Turning to face her, Brianna leans towards the raven haired girl and cups her face.

"I'm going to kiss you and it will be perfectly fine. Okay?"

"Oka-okay."


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the late update, ive been holding it off because I haven't been in a craquaria mood. BUT here ya go kids, a half assed smutty chapt yall been wantin. also sorry tumblr kids, i didn't have the energy to write this the way I wanted since I wasn't even in the mood to write anything spicy. 
> 
> You can tell how half assed it gets towards the end so hahaha sorry.

Something about the moment ticked in slow motion. Maybe it was the slightly impaired state they were in or the crazy situation. Aquaria laid on her side, her face being carefully cupped by the girl she had  regretfully kissed. Or so she assumed that. It had clearly been in her advantage. She knew that Brianna likes her, but she wasn't ready for her to know she felt the same way back just in case it was just a short little elementary crush.

But here, she's faced with the gorgeous blonde that had been nothing but sweet to her the entire time they have been in school together. Her kind gestures to help in class, the caring conversations in the library, and having time alone in her own room all made her feel wanted. She could almost kiss her.

That she did. That's what got her into the place she's in, her nervous hands holding the edge of the tank top Brianna had borrowed for the night. The soft palms against her cheeks, ever so gently as if she was porcelain. Brianna slowly pressed her lips into Aquarias, very gently to reassure everything was okay. 

Brianna smiles into the kiss as Aquaria warms up to the feeling of their lips touching again. She felt more comfortable kissing back, but still fidding with the hem of the fabric to not focus too much into the kiss. The gentle kiss lingers for moments, full of sugary sweetness. Briannas lips bring a mixed taste of citrus smoke and cherry lipgloss while Aquarias lips give off pure smoke. Taking it into her own hands, the smoke soaked lips make their way into deepening the sweet kiss. Aquaria gently pulls onto the comforting shirt as a nod to close the space between them.

Brianna slowly leans closer into Aquarias body as she readjusts to where the blonde girl is hovering over top of her. Now laying flat on her back, Aquaria moves her fiddling fingers to Briannas exposed thighs. Gentle placement of slight squeezes make their way up her legs, to which Brianna takes a small nip to her companions bottom lip. She wasn't going to let Aquaria distract her with curious hands, she was finally in the spot she had been craving to be in. God forbid she was going to let the chance to have Aquaria be under her control just slip away into temptation of those sneaky thigh grabs. No more trailing daydreams in history, Brianna was going to take this chance to fulfill her fantasys.

Sliding her hands from Aquarias soft cheeks, Brianna placed them onto her sides as she rubs circles into her hipbones. Each circular motion making Aquarias stomach flip. To her suprise, Brianna was good at when to start moving the scene of intimacy. It seemed as if she had done this before. Aquaria had been with countless girls, but something about how Brianna was so confident was confusing. How would she be so confident her first time around? Was it her first time around?

Pressing her thigh to greet between Briannas, Aquaria attempts to take control of the moment. She naturally took the position of being on top most of the time. The slow motion was shut down almost instantly by a quick yet forceful movement of Brianna pressing Aquaria into the matress by her hips. A small gasp integrating into their kiss that Brianna pulls from. Hovering over the raven haired girl, she smiles down at the warmed up cheeks of Aquaria.

She looks up at the blonde silently, not sure what to say. Was she not supposed to further the kiss? Was she doing something wrong? Aquarias mind buzzes with questions to find out why they had stopped. Before she could even pick one of the many questions she had, Briannas speaks up. "Do you want to, ya know, keep going?" Her voice was calm but slightly quieter.

Nodding in response, Aquaria gains a confused look on her face. "Yeah but, did I do something wrong?" 

"Oh! Uh, no. I noticed you tried to ya know, try to get on top but that's not happening. I don't bottom." Brianna sticks her tounge out teasingly, smiling down to the confused Aquaria beneath her. Boy was she confused. No where in Aquarias mind has she ever thought she would be a top, that image didn't exist to her. Having being pinned to the bed was an eyeopener for sure. Staring back up at the smug Brianna, Aquaria swallow her spit in attempts to somehow clear her mind. "R-Really? I didn't think you'd- ya know?" Her fumbled words spill out of her mouth as she keeps her eyes on the newly found dominant companion.

"I know, shocker. But do you still want to.. keep going? We can stop if you want." 

"No! I mean, no. It's fine." Aquaria smiles reassuringly, returning her hands to the hem of the fabric dangling above her. Now she didn't mind being on the more submissive side, it wasn't a place she normally was. She was willing to do it for Briannas benefit with a hint of curiosity of what she could do.

After being given the okay, Briannas sweet lips press against Aquarias jawline, trailing gently down her neck. Each kiss lingering longer, sometimes including a nip at the skin. The warm kisses had begun to calm Aquarias nerves as she lays her head back, with eyes half lidded. Warm pulses tingles down her body into her pelvis with each precise kiss leads down to her collar. Briannas kisses stay against her protruding bone, biting and tugging at the skin in order to leave a mark. Biting her own tounge, Aquaria letting out a also undetectable whine. Not loud enough for Brianna to draw attention to it but enough to allow Aquaria to slip into the headspace to enjoy the moment rather than holding back the entire time. 

Briannas hands trail up into the baggy tee-shirt of Aquarias, to her sides and up into her ribs. Opening her eyes, she looks down at the blonde who was adding more bruises to her growing collection. "Is the shirt in the way? I can take it off-" 

"Not yet. I will in a bit." Brianna speaks lowly against Aquarias skin. She planned to take her time with this, she was in control after all. Why not have some fun?

Leaning her head back, Aquaria furrows her brows in annoyance. She wanted to progress the process, but she had already given the torch to Brianna to who is in charge. A pit in her stomach formed as she considered dethroneing her, or at least telling her no and to move on from her pre exposed skin. Thoughts are then haulted by the rough bite into that other side of her collar. "Don't look so upset. You'll get what you want eventually." Another low mumble into her skin as Brianna marks her territory.

Letting out a soft huff, Aquaria pours her lips. Each second feeling unbearable, she craved more than just hickeys. She wanted some other form of pleasure. 

By the time Aquarias shirt is taken off, her neck and collar is covered in bruised of red and purple. She wasn't worried about Sharon seeing, if anything she would throw some makeup over it or even wear a turtleneck. Laying shirtless beneath Brianna was somewhat embarrassing. Aquaria didn't have a large chest afterall, but she didn't mind it one bit. More worrying over how Brianna perceived her body type was what stood in her mind. 

Briannas delicate fingers trail from her ribcage to her thighs, grabbing them gently and massaging her thumbs into her inner thighs. Each press into her soft flesh getting more and more rough, resulting in another whine. This one caught the blondes attention. Hearing the vulenable noise from the  confident Aquaria was empowering. She was showing weakness for once. Brianna was that weakness.

The marks trail down her pale skin, slowly making their way to Aquarias hipbones. Small pants and gentle moans filled up the warmed up room as she was so close to getting what she wanted just to be bought to a hault. Briannas eyes stare up at the raven haired beauty whom is red faced as ever. "Why-why did you stoppp.." She doesn't even look down to the girl laying between her legs. Her eyes remained shut as she pants to keep her composure that was running thin. 

"No reason, I just like making you wait." Oh and wait she will. Brianna had all the power. She could sit there all night if she had to as long as Aquaria laid there begging for relief. 

Gentle pecks to her upper pevis sent her into a mess of squirming. Each kiss made Aquaria consider even more to grab the blondes head and direct it to where she wanted it, but she refrained. She was trying to be good and maybe she'd get what she desperately wanted. "Plea-Please?" Aquaria manages to speak out.

"Hmmm.. maybe I should.." 

"Yes! Yes yes yes you should!"

Briannas eyes widen at the very abrupt begging. She had her right where she wanted. 

Hooking her fingers into the waist band of Aquarias pants, she slides them off of her hips and leaves them at her ankles. Quickly kicking them off herself, Aquaria starts her squirming fit again as she covers her face, muffling the constant flow of "please" coming from her uncontrollably. 

Kissing down from her hip to her inner thigh, Brianna smiles against her warm skin. She was proud of herself in the moment. She never expected she'd ever be graced to be in the position she was in, quite literally. Aquaria has the softest and most sensitive thighs, so placing a few brusies into her skin caused for a big reaction. 

Aquarias suppression has fallen short. Moving her hands that had covered up most of her noises now tangle into Briannas locks. Small tugs are made as her mouth slowly meets the outside of her thin underwear. The once quiet whines had quickly turned into voistous moans of relief. "Fu-fuckin finally-" She gasps out as Briannas finger slides her underwear to the side, pressing a gentle kiss against her. Slowly she gets into the groove of it, gently kissing and lapping her tounge against her overly sensitive clit.

Each subtle movement agaisnt her results in an orchestra of sounds. Aquaria couldn't get enough of it, her hips desperately grinding against Briannas tounge. She finally was getting what she wanted, and for someone who hasn't even slept with a woman, Brianna was doing fantastic to Aquarias standards. The ecstasy of the moment flew through both of their veins. Each passing minute brought the raven haired girl to her edge. Close to tipping over with pleasure, she grinds her hips into Briannas mouth.

Grabbing her thighs almost too rough, Brianna gives her all to tip her partner into her finish line. The seconds fade into mintutes as Aquarias moans grow louder and much more into a plead. Plenty of hair pulling and back arching included though the end, she reaches her limit.

Throwing her head back, Aquaria is greeted with sweet relief. Pulses of pleasure flowing through her pelvis as she finally meets her orgasm. Returning her hands from Briannas into her own, her body goes practically limp as she covers her red face. Each breath deep and fast, she can't help but pant aloud. Her head being cloudy had caused for anything around her to disappear. All she could do was breathe and feel her thighs twitch. 

Brianna moves her body from between the younger girls legs and lays next to her exhausted body. She too was absolutely worn out. Her jaw ached as if her wisdom teeth were slowly coming in. Rubbing her jaw, she stares at the recuperating Aquaria that laid almost lifeless next to her. The only indicator she'd be alive was the rising and lowering chest. Counting the bruises she had left on her pale skin tallied up to at least 15 from neck to hip. The dark paintings of red and purple made Brianna tickle with pride. 

The afterglow that she emitted was heavenly. Each extruded bone of hers looked even more appealing with bruised colors in top of them. Trailing her fingers is gentle circles over each bruise, Aquaria finally uncovers her face. She's faced with reality that she had once ignored in the beginning of all of this. Looking to her left she's greeted with a tired looking Brianna, circling her brusies with a delicate touch to assure she doesn't hurt them.

"Uh.. Thank you." Aquaria turns on her side to face her companion. She couldn't help but thank her for the amazing time they shared. The silence was thick and had to be broken somehow. 

"Its no problem. Did you had fun?" Brianna snuggles up against her exposed and cool skin, running fingers up and down her back. "I had a lot of fun. I'm suprised. You did fantastic actually."

That she did.


	16. Chapter 16

The slow thud of Briannas chest brought Aquaria into consciousness. Their body's had tangled together in the night, her head pressed against the blondes chest. One of Briannas arms drapped over her side, one tucked under her own head. Aquaria gently moves her head to look at the sleeping girl next to her. 

Her blonde curls trickling down her shoulders, and her eyes shut gently, she looked comfortable. The sight of her resting face cracked a small grin on Aquarias own. She could look at her all day if she could, admiring every small detail of her. While her body rises and lowers with every breath, all Aquaria could think about was what had happened. 

Of course she knew what had happened but it was maybe more of what will happen. What will happen after this whole situation? Will they start dating, or would they get awkward towards eachother. Aquaria wasn't sure if she wanted either. Sure, she really liked Brianna but was she ready to consider a relationship? The thought of being awkward around her made her stomach toss. As her eyes look at the sleeping beauty before her, she was stuck in a limbo of emotions.

Hearing the clock tick on the other side of the room, Aquaria checks the time. 7:30am.

It was about time they woke up if they wanted time to get ready to head to the school, assuming Sharon would come upstairs around 9 to get them in the car. Aquaria gently presses little kisses across Briannas exposed shoulder, hoping it'd tickle her awake. She begins to stir away as her eyes flutter open within seconds of contact. "Morning Aquafina.." She yawns, stretching her arms above her head and chirping like a cat that just got up from a nap. Snuggling back into Aquaria, Briannas smiles. "Can we just skip detention?"

"Looks like I'm putting a bad mindset in your head." Aquaria tangles her fingers into the blind locks of hair, twirling them in her fingers. "We gotta get up, I have a lot of makeup I need to put on thanks to you."

Smiling into Aquarias neck, Briannas nips at her skin teasingly. "Not my fault you really liked it." 

She was proud of what marks she had covered her in. The whole moment had felt like a lucid dream. She couldn't wrap her head around the fact she was laying next to the girl she had been so lustful over for years now. They laid there comfortably with each other presents which was unimaginable to her. Aquaria rolls off of the bed to encourage Brianna to do the same. Standing to her feet, Aquaria looks at the girl laying on the bed still.

"Come on Cracker-Jack! We gotta play dress up with you in my clothes." She scrambles to find her bra and shirt. Walking around the room in only some black panties, Briannas eyes followed. "Speak for yourself, you're naked."

"Because of you! Now get up and let's get dressed for the day shall we?"

Relucktantly, Brianna picks herself out of bed, just to make her way over to Aquaria over by the closet. Wrapping her hands around her small waist, she sways back and forth. "Whatcha gonna wear today? Something black with a side of black?"

Pulling a black teeshirt followed by a black and red shirt from the closet, Aquaria turns around. "This one is for you to wear." Handing Brianna the soild black shirt, she walks over to over to dresser to pull out a pair of shorts and a pair of pants.

"Wearing a black shirt to bed is one thing but to school? Really?" 

Brianna reluctantly changed into the shirt as she has a pair of pants being thrown her way. Grabbing them, she looks at the torn up jeans. "Aren't these Adores? I've seen these before." Examining the clothing, she looks at the now dressed Aquaria. "They are, she left them here awhile ago and they seen to be your size. Now excuse me while I try to fix up my neck." 

She walks into the bathroom, scrambing through her makeup to find concealer while Brianna puts on the pants she had been instructed to wear. Looking down at her lap she feels weird. Something about wearing black makes her feel more confident almost. An aura of strength seemed to come upon her. Looking around, she finds her pink shoes, hesistant to put them on. 

"Hey Aqua, what size shoe do you wear?" 

"9? Why?" Peaking her head through the bathroom door, Aquaria looks at Brianna who is wandering around the room. Turning to face the bathroom she smiles. "Can I borrow some shoes?"

Aquaria looks at the smiling girl who she could barely associate with the Brianna she sees at school. The black clothes made her look so much more attractive, her blonde curls contrasting against the dark fabric really brough more attention to her face. Biting her lip softly, Aquaria nods in response to her question. "Uh yeah, they're in my closet. Pick which ever." Feeling her face warm up she returns to her makeup.

Looking into the mirror she sees her red face and half covered bruises down her neck. The faded purple hues that peaked through were enough to make her blush even more. More memories of the night started flooding back, causing a shiver down her spine. She had to admit; last night was great.

Finishing up the makeup on her neck, she steps out of the bathroom to see Brianna sitting on the edge of the bed. Surrounded by different pairs of shoes, she smiles to Aquaria.

"I really like these!" Brianna feet up to show off the black shoes she had chosen for the day.

"Those are cute on you. You look really nice in black to be honest." 

Walking to her drawer, Aquaria pulls out a small joint. She holds it in her mouth as she sits on the edge of the window seal. "Want a hit? Good way to her ready for a few hours of hell." 

Brianna shrugs, walking over to the other side of the window seal. As Aquaria holds the now lit joint to her lips, she places a hand onto her leg. "Can I ask you a question?" 

Aquaria raises her brow as she blows smoke out of the window. "Of course?" 

Her stomach tightened in fear, hoping that the question didn't have to do with their relationship standing. Brianna scoots closer towards her slowly. "Do.. do you mind if I kiss you? Before we get a little buzzed. I just want to see if I feel the same way sober."

Her fingers twitch against her thigh, rubbing circling into Aquarias pants. Holding the joint away from her, she nods. "I wouldn't mind that."

A smile creeps across her lips as she leans towards Brianna to press a gentle kiss against her soft lips. She lingers against her lips for a few moments to soak into the feeling of kissing her sober. Aquaria too wanted to know if this was an actually thing or just a stoned activity to fuck around.

As the two kiss, Aquarias stomach flips and fills with butterflies. Each second turned into minutes of gentle kissing, Brianna leaning closer and closer to close the space.

The door creaks open slowly, Sharon leaning into the door frame before knocking onto the wall. "You two having fun?"

They quickly separate away from eachother nervously, Aquaria throwing the joint out of the window. "Mom!!! You need to knock!!" Her face burns up quickly with blood of embarrassment, as does Briannas. 

Sharon smiles, shaking her head. "I'm glad you opened the window to smoke, and I'm glad you two like eachother but you two have detention to attend. Get down here in 5 okay?" She turns away to start walking downstairs before peaking back into the doorway.

"By the way, Brianna you look nice in black. Caters to Aquas type." Winking, she turns back to head back downstairs.


End file.
